Should Had Never Happened
by RaidenLovesYaoi
Summary: Naomi Misora might not know B's background but she is determined to change him. She knows she can.B is one of those criminals with broken minds that leads them to what they are. After the announcement of FBI Agent, Naomi Misora's death by Kira's hand, L looks for B knowing Misora had kept him somewhere he wouldn't know and when he does find him, B is not the criminal he knew to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Should Had Never Happened.**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

**Author: I hope you enjoy this. This might be an spoiler to those who have not read the novel Death Note: Another Note; The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. I had that book purchased since 3 months ago and had read it 12 times to have a better understanding. Yes, some parts of the novel are paraphrased here but not all since I consider making my own words and creativity since it is a "Fan" fiction story. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Death Note: Another Note Nor It's Characters.**

**Warning: emotional, spoiler.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Decision.**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

Naomi Misora knew that the serial killer, B, was Rue Ryuzaki. She noticed before making a call to L about the mission. That is why you find her in front of the room 404 where Rue Ryuzaki had been assigned to keep watch if the murderer where to come back for either of the two victims with the initials B.B. She hesitated on opening that door but she knew she had to stop whatever Rue Ryuuzaki was planning to do next. She went for the door knob, only to find that the door wouldn't open. A thumb turn lock!

She aimed the gun.

Infinity.

Seven in the cartridge plus one in the chamber, a.45. And shot two shots until the turn lock gave out and she pushed her way through, knocking the door down. She saw Rue Ryuzaki there, eyes widened while holding a gallon of gasoline on one hand. Naomi aimed her gun toward him, refusing to back down.

"Rue Ryuzaki, I'll arrest you for committing the three murders and false identification." She inched closer to the other, B just smirked creepily at her.

"Over my dead body." B laughed. A cynical laugh. An Shinigami's laugh which sent cold shivers down Naomi's spine. "Kyahaha... Kyahahaha..."

Naomi was at arm's reach until B made a swift to pour himself of gasoline but with Naomi's quick reflexes, she kicked the gallon out of his hand and it spilled on the carpeted floor. Of course, B expected this. Naomi knew of that.

But she didn't thought he would reach for the lighter he had on his pocket and let it drop when she tried to retrieve it from him. He was too quick for her and she ended crashing into the wall. She saw B aiming for the broken door and she sprinted after him, kicking his legs from under him. B wasn't no fool.

He also had quick reflexes. But his are much more advanced than Naomi's capoeira.

He placed his palms on the floor while swinging his right leg to kick Naomi's gun out of her reach. Naomi cursed until she dodged a flying kick to her head.

This... She knew perfectly that the one who assaulted her in the alley, was B himself. She thought that perhaps he was testing her and she wouldn't notice a thing about who she fought with. But now that Naomi Misora, a suspended FBI Agent, came to put all the occurred events and pieces of information gathered together, came to the conclusion that Ryuzaki was the serial killer.

She had asked herself how Ryuzaki had managed to come up with better reasoning than her and it all made sense that he, was in fact, the serial killer B.

All along, Naomi Misora had done nothing that Ryuzaki had not manipulated her into. There was no point now in going back as far as the similarity between 'q' and 'b' they had discovered in the book-shelf message, but her conclusions about the date of the murder had changed shape dramatically while she was talking to Ryuzaki, and the notion that the third murder looked like a had led her to that from the moment she noticed the watch was missing. He had brought up the wedding ring, he had pointed out that the head and arm and leg were different lengths, he had suggested the walls as sides of the clock. And he also brought up the fact that she knew capoeira that she remembered well that she had never mentioned about it with him.

Now here she was, dodging his kicks and him to hers. She had forgotten about the lighter until black smoke came into her vision. She coughed, waving her hands to keep the intoxicating smoke away from her. A slight movement caught her attention and just in time she swung her leg to catch B's. B put up his palms in front of him to avoid the impact of his fall and he turned his head to look at the coughing woman who flailed to keep the smoke away from her nose. He turned his head a bit slightly in a very odd angle that either you freaked out or wish to not even do such movement.

The hot, raging flames engulfed the entire room, surrounding both Naomi and the serial killer. Naomi coughed more hoarsely, placing her arm over her nose but even that was futile.

B stared, grinning maniacally at her.

Taunting her.

And then, to Naomi's surprise, B dashed toward the engulfing flames of hell. She sprinted after him, tackling him down with her weight while B clawed to get her arms off him.

"Not this time.." Naomi murmured. Remembering that time where she couldn't pull the trigger on a thirteen-year old boy. Her eyes watered, not because of guilt, but because of the smoke inside her lungs. She could hear and even feel how B's body trembled as he coughed. Naomi did not want to kill another human being because they killed other human beings. She knew she had to stop the criminals but faced with an thirteen-year old criminal actually affected her mentally.

Justice.

If no one stops the criminals from killing other innocent lives, justice is not made.

Justice not made brings more chaos and conflicts that would led humanity to crumble apart.

Naomi understood that. But now that she's hovering over the serial killer, B. Naomi wanted to believe, even wish that maybe... just maybe, she could change him. If L can handle the criminal cases and make justice, then that is changing the fact about the criminals being held out of reach of innocent lives. Naomi coughed, glancing at B's back, he started to crawl toward the flames. Naomi's weight was slowing him down but he still kept going.

"You know...-cough-... Misora... Justice is not always what it seems to be..."

Naomi clenched her arms around the body beneath her, stopping him from advancing further.

_'If justice was not what it always seemed to be... then what is justice?'_

Naomi coughed, dragging the killer towards herself, handcuffing his thin wrists.

_'It is true that when justice is made... the person doesn't change... it makes it more worst... But if we, humanity, had the power to change others just by simply not making justice... what would benefit out of it?'_

"Power... no... something -cough- we can change... something we can control..." Naomi murmured. "There is a chance... you can change.."

"Kyahaha -cough- cough-... Humanity are the worst creatures than wild animals, Misora... It's like saying... you want to change the past...than rather changing the future.."

He's right. Naomi knew that and it terrified her that she even agreed with him.

Wait...

Changing the future..

Means changing the present event and if the present event is changed, the future did also!

"... Broken minds... leads to dark paths.." Naomi murmured again. B had his eyes wide even though she couldn't see him. He was hearing words. Words that he would not want to hear anymore.

"... How can you basically explain something you already done than something you tried to do but fail?... that was your case..." B said.

Naomi knew that too. Her case about the thirteen-year old criminal. But she wasn't going to let B manipulate her further. She got on her feet, bringing the captive with her.

"-cough- I won't hand you over... I've made my decision... and I'll prove my reasoning true... People like you... can actually change..." With this said, she hauled herself and B out of the room. Naomi's words clicked something inside of B to cause to freeze while Naomi limped them toward the emergency stairs.

_'There is a way... I know there is... L... Let me prove this fact... B... Let me try...' _Naomi thought, gathering courage to keep going. She glanced at B's face, which was blank.

Naomi knew that her words had affected his already broken mental stability. She was certain that she can prove her fact.

She can do this.

She won't hand B over to L until she proves her reasoning to be satisfactory.

No death penalty.

No murders.

_'I might not be justice but... I do have an idea that justice could be made and I will need L's approval...' _

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author: Very short chapter, I know. But you all get the idea what this chapter means. Naomi Misora is planning to change B to prove the fact that criminals like him can change without any torture implanted on them. Well, do stay tune for the upcoming chapter and please review. Thank you.****  
**

**Ciao Mio Amicos.**

**-Raiden out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Should Had Never Happened.**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

**Author: I really do hope you all enjoy this. Enough of my chatter box and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Death Note: Another Note Nor It's Characters.**

**Warning: language.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Agreement.**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

Misora glanced at the review mirror while she drove to her apartment. B had fallen asleep due to the amount of smoke in his lungs, she was worried about his health but since she didn't have to time to pay any mind about their health since L's back up were tight so she had to come out from the back of the building.

_'What am I doing again?' _Misora thought, slowing down when the traffic light turned red. Misora turned to look at the unconscious body in the passenger seat. His clothes were stained with black smudges of smoke and ash, his pearly white skin held a few scratches on his neck and face. He was still handcuffed for safety reasons. The light turned red and she continued her way to her apartment.

Her fiance might be getting home late so she's saved from confronting him with the news about bringing a criminal into their apartment. Misora knew how Raye would react but she is confident about her fact and she won't hand B over to L, no matter if Raye says so.

_'Although... L has a new case going on... About Kira...' _Misora thought, pondering for a moment until her phone started to ring. She pulled up to the side and glanced at the dialer ID.

L.

It was L who was calling and Misora hesitated on answering him about the captive. She glanced at B, then back at her phone before making up her mind. She grasp it in her hand before flipping it open and pressed the answer call button. Soon she heard the synthetic voice she somehow have gotten used to.

"Misora. This is L."

"L" Misora acknowledged. Her brows furrowed in nervousness.

"I've been reported that you were not there in the room you had told me after the incident on Ryuzaki's side. However, he also had disappeared and there was no one there. Care to explain how you had let the captive get away?"

Misora sighed. Of course, he would know about their disappearance but he also included Ryuzaki's, meaning he might be accusing her for their sudden disappearance.

"I have the captive with me." Misora replied, after a long silence.

"The captive? Well done."

"Ryuzaki... was the serial killer... B"

"I know."

This had surprised her. How would he know if Ryuzaki was B? Didn't he said that she should go along with him in the first place? That's almost as if saying 'Go-figure-out-and-die'.

"If you knew..." Misora started but trailed off, uneasy about her question.

"Don't misunderstand me, Misora. I did say to go along with his theory. However, you did described him how he acted and how he seemed to come up with better reasoning and about the crossword puzzle. The original puzzle was thrown away, he should not carry another copy of it unless he had the original rather than saying having a copy because of the police task force. I highly doubt the police force would give out that piece of information."

That was true. Misora had found that strange when Ryuzaki had a copy of the puzzle and asked how he got his hands on it.

"Yes, that's true. I had asked myself the same reason." Misora agreed.

"I'm glad I have my point crossed. But Misora, you have not made a call when you captured the criminal. Mind explaining that?"

_'Shit...' _Misora thought. She knew he would ask for the captive but her explaining the reason behind her action? This has became a game of who seemed guilty.

"I do understand about the incident in room 404 but after that event, my back up did informed me that they have not seen you come out of the building with the captive. I assumed you have him with you so I was surprised to know that you have not made a call about this" L said.

Misora sighed once again, glancing at B who stirred about. She watched him fall to the side to sleep in a weird position .

"L, there is one thing I'd like your opinion about. I'm not sure whether you'll approve or not. But I'm determined on this one." Misora replied, firmly. There was a long silence at the other end of the line before that synthetic voice spoke again.

"What is your reason for this, Misora?"

"I... I'd like to keep the captive under my watch." Another long silence shared. Misora couldn't risk herself telling the whole purpose about her reason but part of it was true.

"Misora, you do know who you're watching behind your back, right?" L questioned. Misora looked back at B.

"I'm aware of tha-"

"Then why not trust me enough to tell me the other half of the true purpose behind your reason and action, Misora?" Misora gritted her teeth. L was right.

She should have trust in him. Without it, how was she suppose to ask for his approval?

"Alright. My true purpose was... I believe I can change him. Both mentally and physically."

"Then I was right about my prediction." Misora raised an eyebrow at this but ignored it.

"I hope you approve of this. Knowing rarely the amount of criminals like B were able to change would be a miracle."

"No, not miracle. Just a disturbance to our society. Not all accustom to get along with people who had committed crimes before and all suddenly, they changed."

_'True enough..' _Misora thought.

"But Misora, where do you plan to keep him under your watch?"

"Don't worry. I do live alone so I'll be able to watch him there." Misora said.

"Very well then. Although I do have an suggestion. It's optional."

"A suggestion?" Misora questioned.

"Yes. I would like to know about the progress and development of this case."

"I see... Alright." Misora agreed.

"Then B is under your care. For now." This had Misora flinch slightly. "I'll expect a call in about three months." And the call ended.

Misora closed her phone and sighed, unaware of a pair of red eyes watching her. "Three months..."

"Three months of being held hostage, Naomi Misora?" This startled Misora, for she turned her head to look at the man lying on his side.

"When.."

"Half of the conversation." was his reply. "Not that it interests me."

" Right..."

"Mind taking these off?"

"No. You're under my watch so I would not take them off until we get to my apartment." With this, Misora pulled up onto the road again.

"... You'll die in three months from now." This, totally had Misora look at him in the review mirror with wide eyes. "I do not lie about deaths."

"If not, how could you determine that?"

"I just know."

"..."

"You did say about taking me somewhere other than Wammy, for what reason had you come this far?" Misora raised an eyebrow at this.

_'Wammy? Is he referring back to his childhood?' _Misora thought. Although, B did look like he's barely on his 18's.

"For some purpose I'd rather not share." Misora said, upon seeing her apartment in the distance.

"Then it's not trustworthy to being with you."

"If I do tell you, you won't be considered trustworthy either."

"Oh? Then we're even."

Misora recalled back about the events where B was 'Ryuzaki' and he always seemed facetious.

"Facetious" Misora murmured.

"Then I'm deadly serious about the occurring here. Not many children in Wammy are adopted. I want an answer for this because I might as well jump out of this vehicle than having to be with someone with so little life remaining and less importance." B said. Misora tightened her grip on the wheel, for being considered 'less importance'. But she did received new information about this Wammy. She heard him say about children and adoption. Maybe this Wammy is an orphanage of some sort.

"Wammy?"

"Now I'm grading your trust. And it amuses me the fact you don't know about Wammy House. Orphanage of gifted children."

_'Smart mouth..' _Misora thought.

"Do notice that you're giving me information without receiving anything back."

"Oh? Then I lied."

Misora sighed until her apartment came into view and she pulled her car to the parking area. Just then, she saw her fiance's car there with Raye getting out of it. Misora hesitated before parking her car next to Raye's.

"Naomi." Raye greeted, bounding over to her. She got out of the car, shutting the door before opening the back door.

"Raye... I'd like discuss a matter with you..." Misora said, beckoning for B to get out. B refused, somehow he got comfy on the back seat.

"What is it?" Raye questioned, peering over the window to see a person laying there. "Who is that?"

"A captive... You've heard about The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases?" Misora questioned. Raye had his eyes wide with realization.

"Hey, how do you know about my alias?" B questioned. Misora was, once again, surprised.

"You... brought a captive... a serial killer..." Raye started.

"I know this alarming and putting our lives at risk... but I already got an approval. I want to change him. I know I can. His mind has been unstable that right now he's back to his childhood memory."

"..." Raye glanced at the captive who stared above his head. This actually disturbed him and he look above his head but found nothing the captive would look with those intense red eyes.

Wait...

Red?

"Raye Penber. Death will occur in two and half months from now." B replied. Raye stepped back in shock, even Misora. "Sorry. Couldn't contain myself."

"You... see deaths? Life span?" Raye questioned. B just stared, unblinking until averting his gaze somewhere else.

_'He can... How could it be explained someone looks above your head and start sprouting things like your real name and when you'll die..' _Raye thought. He look back at Misora before nodding. "He'll be under our watch then."

"Hunh?"

"There's more to him. I'll support you."

Misora couldn't help but feel more relaxed. Well, Raye would object first but after he puts the reasons together, he supports it.

"Thank you."

"Not that I mind interrupting but... I want jam..." B murmured. Both Misora and Raye looked at him with speechless expressions.

"What's your name?" Raye asked, Misora helped B out of the car, much to the criminal's protest.

"No need to know." B retorted.

"No? But you already know mine." Raye urged. B glared at Raye's car, capturing Raye's curiosity until B looked back at him. Red eyes beating with knowledge and intelligence.

"Beyond Birthday."

Raye was right. He knew that name since that's the criminals name. For one reason the police force and the FBI haven't showed this name nor the picture of Beyond, was because of first capturing the criminal and not reveal it for Kira to target.

"Beyond, you have alias-"

"BB."

"No, not like that... other alias or name." Misora said, knowing about Raye's plan.

"B"

"No, not that one either..."

"Then why would I need another name?" B questioned, his face blank so Misora nor Raye could tell if he was irritated or annoyed.

"Protection." Misora said.

"Then... Ryuzaki. Rue Ryuzaki."

"No, not that one either..."

"...Then Ryuga Hishima." B said. Waiting for Misora and Raye to disagree.

"That's fine." Raye nodded.

"Alright. Let's start the case." Misora said.

"What case? I'll be able to work along you? Despite I'm sixteen?" B questioned. "I do have knowledge about cases."

"You will" Raye said.

"But Raye-" Misora protested only to silence when Raye held his palm up.

"First, I'll test you."

"... I regret what I said..." B mumbled. Misora noticed that B was not actually pretending to be an innocent teenager. However, she did felt quite guilty for damaging his mentality quite a bit.

_'Hold on... Don't let him remember... He already remember about solving cases and the fake name he used against me...' _Misora thought. She sighed.

"By the way... take these off."

"Persistent." Misora murmured.

"No? Then leave them be but I prefer my hands cuffed from front than back" B mumbled.

_'Old habits die hard?' _Misora thought. Raye chuckled, a strained chuckle.

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author: Really short. I know. I'll try to make it longer. Bear with me guys :) Review please.  
**

**Ciao Mio Amicos :D  
**

**-Raiden Out-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Should Had Never Happened.**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

**Author: Konnichiwa everbody! Has been long, hasn't it? Well, anyways. Brought you this chapter xD. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Death Note Nor It's Characters.**

**Warning: Deaths, Confusion, L In Motion.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ryuga Hishima**

**~.0.~**

**~.0.~**

"Why am I not allowed to go with you? Aren't I suppose to know about whatever you guys do?" B retorted. Leaning on the doorway, arms crossed, B stared at Raye as said adult was packing his crime cases on his suit case. Raye turned to face B, eyes trained on said 18-year old teen who stared at him, mockingly. Raye sighed heavily. He did agreed to watch over B yet he didn't expect it will be difficult.

"It has nothing to do with you. I already gave you some cases you might want to solve."

"I've already wrote a report about that case. I need another case or take me with you. To help." B insisted.

"No, and that's final." Raye argued, making his way past B.

"... Your death has come.." B murmured. Raye stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head to look at B who stared at the wall opposite of him.

"Restrain yourself of saying nonsense." Was all Raye said and left. B gritted his teeth in anger, he walked over to the table where a folder was left on it. B opened it and read it's contents carefully. His eyes widened as he read the information given and the amount of deaths that occurred in one whole week.

"But... these happen to be the cause of heart attacks... and it's only filled with criminals..." B kept reading, unaware of Misora approaching him. "Such power exists... yet these murders leave clues behind... every criminal that dies, would sketch out a clue with heir own blood... to give to the FBI Force... Howver, this only leaves that.." B stopped and turned to his head to look at Misora who jumped at the sudden confrontation. "Misora-san, this file... it's very well listed."

"Hunh?" Misora questioned, placing the two mugs of coffee on the table.

"These murders, the days, time, and place... all fit into a puzzle. This leaves that in order for this 'Kira' to kill these criminals... are by name and face. He has to see the victim's face and know his/her name..." B paused. "If that's the case..." B gasped in realization. _'About Raye's death day... could it be?...'_

"What is it, Beyond?" Misora questioned. B looked at her in concern, yet it kinda off scared her since his expression kind off looked creepy with those red orbs of his.

"Raye... where is he heading exactly?" B questioned, gathering the file into a duffle bag, throwing in an ear piece, microphone and few pens. B then shrugged himself into a grey hoodie, fixing his hair back into a beanie before facing Misora. Misora was shocked about the whole ordeal until she noticed what he really is going to do.

"Raye... Raye is Kira's next target?!" Misora exclaimed. B bit his thumb, pondering on the choice while he hoisted his duffle bag onto one shoulder.

"Ninety-eight percent chance." B confirmed. "Where is he headed?"

Misora swallowed thickly before responding. "He was assigned to spy on this High School student under L's orders."

"I need the location." B insisted.

"I'll g-" Misora started.

"No." B hissed. "I can do this. There's no time. Give me the location."

Misora nodded and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to B who snatched it from her grasp. B walked past Misora before whispering an apology and left running. Misora leaned against the wall before sighing.

"Beyond took the earpiece... " Misora took her laptop from the cabinet and started it up.

* * *

B panted as he ran through the city, dodging people while heading to the train station. _'Raye has spoke to Misora about showing his ID to an High Schooler... However, the chances of that kid being Kira is extreme. He might not show himself, but he will be in that train...'_

B stopped after he ran down the stairs, panting while catching his breath. He ran a good 3 miles from the apartment to the train station. He straightened himself before glancing from right to left, spotting Raye not far from where he stood. B followed Raye, not aware of another following until he bumped into said other. B hissed and glared at what seem to be a teen. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, I was preoccupied in my music." the other said. However, the other spoke so lowly that the other took the ear plug from his ear. B snorted before walking off, following Raye. He could have sworn he heard a laugh behind that teen but there was nobody behind him. B noticed he lost sight of Raye and cursed bloody hell before he spot him entering the train. The doors were about to close so he chose the near car but away from Raye's. _'Shit...'_

The train started and B chose to lean on the door, cursing for his mistake. _'Raye would probably make fun of me... He did taught me...'_

B tried to look for Raye through the window but a teen was blocking his view. B hissed and was about to push the other when he heard that laugh again. He turned to look over his shoulder, there was no one there. _'...Must have forgotten to drink that coffee...'_

B backed away from the door and sat down. He kept an eye open for any suspicious things.

The train made a stop at a station and B ignored it until he heard someone gasping outside the car Raye was occupying. B wanted to ignore it but then found himself right outside the car, frozen. There, laid Raye, gasping and staring, horrified at the opened car. B ran to help him, not before taking a glimpse of who was standing in that train car. It was that teen from before. B's eyes widened while said teen's smirk faltered when set his eyes upon B. B stared, red glowing eyes piercing right through chocolate brown orbs. Before he could move, the doors had closed and the train sped off. B cursed bloody hell and gathered Raye's limp body into his arms. Raye's eyes stared, empty. B hissed before closing his eyes with the tips of his fingers and out of respect, he hugged his guardian and mentor.

A few minutes later, the police and ambulance came right after and took Raye's body. The police gave Raye's belongings to B who accepted them with respect and trust. B left before the police got a hold of him for any interrogation.

* * *

B walked his way to the apartment, the sky has clouded and tears started to fall from the clouds. The chilly rain soaked B but he did not gave any concern nor care for it. He continued walking until a car stopped and Misora came out from it. She looked at him with an horrified expression and B just hissed in anger. Misora tried to hold her tears back but was startled when B embraced her.

"Don't hold it in. He was someone you always treasured." B mumbled. Misora sobbed onto his shoulder, drenching it more. B glared at the ground, suddenly, he felt a pain in his head and flashback consumed his sight.

_"Hey, B. We'll be together in this. Right? We will both run for L and we get to decide what to do!" A blonde boy cheerfully said. "Just the two of us!"_

B groaned in pain, shock about that flashback. _'Who was that? A?'_

_'However, if that teen back there... were to be Kira... Why... If he's getting rid of criminals, then why is he killing those who intersect on his path?'_

"Beyond..." Misora whispered, pushing said person from her being a bit to look at him directly. "...Did..."

"... I saw him..." B said, in a low voice only Misora and him could hear. "I saw him... It was that kid... who I bumped into before I followed Raye.."

Misora grasped B's face to look directly at his red eyes, startling B. She found no malice nor the point he'll lie, he was being honest. She let go of his face, having remembered he somehow had reverted his mind back to his past and the activities she made him go through for him to be civilized.

"Misora." B called. "We-"

"We should tell the Task Force..." Misora interrupted. B kept staring at her, despite the rain dripping from his hair that somehow sprung loose from the beanie he was wearing. "..."

"Very good idea, however you should also take some evidence."

"L already has."

"L?" B questioned. Misora clamped here mouth, in shock. "You have contact with L?"

"Not really... He's the one who knows my phone number and such. I have none of his."

"Ah, yes. That's how we should all be taught, in case of someone dares to betray." B nodded.

"I'll try to warn the Force about this discovery and theory of yours." Misora suggested, beckoning B to get in the car, in which he did.

"Yes. However, keep in mind of what just happened to Raye for showing his ID to an high schooler." B added, buckling his seat belt.

"Did you really... saw who the culprit was?" Misora questioned, sounded a bit hesitated at the start but questioned anyways.

"I can't quite describe how he looks like, despite he'll be wearing a different outfit day after day. However, I do recognize his eyes and face. That is all."

"Better than having nothing.." Misora exhaled a shaky sigh. B just stared outside his window, giving the woman some space.

"Misora... your death day will come sooner..." B said in a low voice. Misora gripped the steering wheel tight as she glanced at B with horrified face.

"W...What..." Misora hesitated.

"I didn't say this to scare you more than you already are." B paused. "I said this... because it is a lose-lose for you. Your Kira's next victim."

Misora glared ahead, seeing how the storm came fully on them, outside of the car they're currently occupying. "If that were..."

"I'll have to carry out the case, don't I?" B questioned under his hand. Misora stared at him, how he glared at the rain droplets as if they were to blame. Misora sighed and nudged him to look at her.

"Beyond, if that were to be the case... Don't ever go to the gruesome part." B turned his head to look at her, confused. "Just don't go after it. Stay as you are. You're the only piece the world would need."

"Misora, I am not a chess piece." B protested. _'But I may be wrong... might as well admit it...'_

"I want you to visit England for the time being." Misora said, starting the engine. B stared at her, disbelief written in his eyes yet his face held that blank expression.

"Why?"

"There will be an counselor there, waiting for you to start another of your needed treatment." Misora said, pulling the car to the rode. B groaned.

"When will this end? Till I'm bloddy hell dead?" B scowled.

"Not dead, till the right time comes. Even if I were to die and you were to join the force, you'll have a list of activities to do in your community helping." Misora added. B rolled his eyes but did not complained. He quite find it ok.

"As you wish.." B mumbled. "Just wait till I burst then there's a conflict."

"That is what I fear the most.." Misora said. B stared at her before shaking his head.

"You just said to stay as I am now. Nothing wrong with being that." B said.

"Is that sarcasm?" Misora teased, her puffy red eyes held tiredness and unshed tears, however teasing B was actually entertaining.

"Now don't you go all teasing just the cause of Raye ditching us. I'll have you warned." B grumbled.

"It's not like your complaining." Misora said.

"I don't see why woman are crazy enough to bloody hell annoy men with their bloody teasing and find it rather amusing.." B groaned. Misora smiled a bit, which did not went unnoticed by B who smirked in victory. _'Raye... you really know your woman so well... however... its a pity this bond will end soon as well..' _B sighed in pity.

"Not all." Misora said, nudging B who looked at her, annoyed.

"Be glad Raye was my mentor." B sneered. "Because if I did what it is wrong, he would had took that book away from me."

"What book?" Misora questioned, curious.

"Don't just go teasing and then go butting your nose on none of your bloody hell business.." B mumbled.

"You keep cursing in British.." Misora pointed out.

"The joy of your discovery." B said, sarcastically.

"Not my joy." Misora grumbled.

"When is my plane ticket?" B questioned, had enough of Misora's teasing.

"You'll have your plane on the end of this week."

"Bloody hell..." B cursed, having forgotten about his curse words.

Misora shook her head. "Not bad."

"Have some files ready for me to read because I assure you I will not go into that apartment without something I should really be doing." B said. "It's not like I ever help out."

"You still don't have the shame of pointing that out?" Misora deadpanned.

"Not that I don't know what shame is, I just don't have the time to think of it." B said.

"Only for the crime cases.." Misora mumbled.

"Yes."

Misora sighed as they almost arrived to their destination. _'I know L will be the one to be looking for be after my absence... I'll have B prepared for this confrontation. Just as Raye and I wanted.'_

* * *

**Author: Thank you for reading this very short chapter. I know, just don't got time. xP. However, I'd like to thank you for your patience. Well, not that I receive any comments (reviews) about this work of mine, I don't blame. But yeah, just wanted to know how it's really going.  
**

**Ciao, mio amicos :D**

**-Raiden Out-**


End file.
